


Car Bickering

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [1]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Big Kahuna Burger, Burgers - Freeform, Car Bickering, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Car Bickering

“Keep your morals far away from me.“ 

You snatch the bag of food off of your boyfriend as he gets in the car. “THANK you.” The two of you and his coworker had been craving some fast food for a while, and are just picking up some burgers from Big Kahuna Burger before work.

“You should go easier on your girl, Vince,” says Jules, nudging him, “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with bein’ vegetarian.”

“I never said there’s anythin’ wrong with it, I’m just sayin’ it’s fuckin’ stupid, that’s all.”

“Talk about me as if I’m not here, why don’t you?” you huff, fumbling through the bag. “Didn’t you get fries for me?”

“Baby, just pass me the fuckin’ bag,” he says, turning round to face you from the passenger seat and reaching to grab it, but you yank it away.

“Stop showing off and you can have your food.”

He gives you a look of lust and annoyance. “Sorry honeypie, I’m just hungry. I didn’t know you wanted fries, do you want me to go get some?”

“No, it’s fine.” You grab your veggie burger and pass him the bag.

“Thank you, sugar tits,” Vincent says, smirking, taking your hand and kissing the back of it lightly. 

“I told you not to call me that!”

“C’mon Vince, pass me my fuckin’ burger already,” Jules interrupts, taking his right hand off the wheel and stuffing it in the bag of food.

“Hold up for Chrissake!” 

“We’re gonna be fuckin’ late if you take any longer, and I told you to stop fuckin’ blasphemin’!” 

You lean forward, slightly ticked off, and flick them both on the backs of their heads. “Give me the bag,” you say, snatching it off Vince and shoving the burgers in his hands. “There, one for you, one for Jules. Jesus, Vince.”

Vincent looks at Jules and back at you. “So you’re not gonna yell at her for cursin’ Jesus?”

Jules shakes his head, chewing his food. “She gave me a burger.”

“That I bought. Is that your philosophy?” Vincent sighs, leaning back in his seat in disapproval. “I don’ know what the world’s comin’ to.”

“Darling, shut up and eat your burger before I throw it out the fucking window,” you smile, poking your head between the two front seats and twirling his greasy hair around your finger. Being so close to him, you catch the alluring scent of cigs that seems to permanently linger around him. He throws a smile at you and cocks his head to Jules. “What time is it?” he asks, still chewing.

“Check your own watch Vince, I’m drivin’ here.”

“Too busy to check the time but ain’t too busy to stuff your face with a fuckin’ burger, huh? Have a look for me baby,” he says, holding up his arm. You roll up his sleeve, squinting at his wrist.

“Says here it’s time for you to buy your girlfriend a new dress,” you tease, giggling at his eyeroll. “No, it’s 7.53.”

“Mornin’ or night?”

You look at the almost pitch black sky. “Is that a joke?”

“Yes, pumpkin. And if you’re nice to Daddy you’ll definitely get a new dress.”

Jules scoffs. “You mind not callin’ yourself that while I’m here?”

“I was talking to you, Julie. You gonna give Daddy a foot massage later?” he smirks.

Jules screws up his face in disgust, and you giggle at him. “Fuck you,” he mutters.


End file.
